Talk:T.J. Bearytales
N'existe pas This article is based on a Henson press release from February 2007. It claims that there are two DVDs coming -- the first in fall 2007, and the second in the spring of 2008. Neither of them have been released, and there's no sign that they will be released. Can we reflect that in the text, and move the page to Unfinished Projects? -- Danny (talk) 22:10, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :I've thought about this myself. I've done research and verified that indeed the projects were *made* (from interviews with animators and other artists). The question is if they'll ever actually be released, and I get the feeling that Hasbro may have dropped the whole DVD idea as a tie-in to a toy which judging from overstock and markdowns in some stores, may not be selling as well as they'd expected (at least not enough to justify separate DVDs which apparently do not interact with the actual talking toy in anyway ). So I'd agree with fixing and recategorizng, and in the unlikely event that it comes out, we can adjust, as always. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:17, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Do you have links to those interviews? Or are they just conversations that you've had with people? -- Danny (talk) 22:18, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::It's a little of both, plus even a few resumes which specify the approximate time when they were made. I can send out some feelers and look for more info to flesh this out and clarify. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:20, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, here's the strongest source, an interview with character modeler Eric Provan on computer animation school Full Sail University's website (which cross-referencing with Provan's website puts the date of *online publication* as December 2007 (he adds this comment: "Its kind of funny reading the article now. At the time I did it, I couldn't talk much about the project I was working on at Henson, so it looks very top secret and shouldn't have.") Here's the most relevant passage: "Eric recently worked as a character modeler for an upcoming animated DVD film called TJ Bearytales. He recently wrapped production on the top secret project, and while the details are still tightly under wraps, he offered some rare insight into the work he created for one of the biggest names in family entertainment. At first I handled all the characters for the film, but pretty soon after I delivered them they asked me to stay on as a texture artist for an additional two months, which was a great compliment! And I unfortunately can’t talk about the story at all, but it’s a very ambitious project, and Jim Henson fans are really going to love the spirit behind it.'" So that's a strong indication that at least one of the two DVD projects mentioned was completed, but unfortunately there's no date on the articles. Less effective, I found resumes for a character rigger and a camera operator which places their participation somewhere around February to April 2007. And that's all I can get ahold of at the moment. So I think it's worth including the modeler's quote, since it's our best comment about the actual project that's not a press release or a fan page, and moving this (I went ahead and created Category:Unfinished Video as the best place to house this, since it doesn't really fit in Unfinished Movies). I may drop Provan an e-mail later on to see if we can get further details or a status clarification (with the December date, that does still leave open a slight possibility for a fall 2008 date, but not much, and obviously, as is too often the case, the early Henson press release was an optimistic prediction which doesn't seem to have been based on the actual production status and how long it takes to make these things). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:47, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, a few months later, still no news, so I'm moving this to unfinished right now. The revamped Creature Shop website does, at least, have images (as part of their portfolio), though they only mention one video title, My Beary Colorful Adventure. So it's quite likely that the one title was completed or mostly completed but shelved, and the other one may not have been started. I'll try e-mailing a couple of the animators I mentioned. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:33, 31 August 2008 (UTC)